Un Amor Diferente
by escarlettesnape
Summary: - sabes porque estas aqui? - dijo fijando sus ojos ahora en Leily, esta lo miro


  
  
_Es mi primer ff slash.... bueno mi primer ff slash no chica/chica, bueno es los dos! hay ya me hise bolas, es slash y yuri! chica/chica/ y chico/chico! no sean malitos y dejen un r/r.  
  
Sobra desir que los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, una de las mejores escritoras y una de mis favoritas!  
  
oh! no se sorprendan de las loqueras que aparescan! es normal en mi ser loca! :P_

_primer capitulo: Perdida.......  
  
Una chica de pelo negro con reflejos rojisos que llegaban hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran negros, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, su rostro reflejaba amabilidad y hasta sierto punto inocencia, su cuerpo era bien formado para sus 21 años, llevaba un vestido azul cielo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas sencillo, caminaba por la calle con tranquilidad, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos y sus mejillas mostraban sierto sonrojo provocando que se viera mas inocente; vio a una niña pequeña en una esquina llorando y se haserco a ella  
  
- ¿pequeña! que te sucede? - dijo con dulsura mirando a la niña, esta sollosaba  
  
- esque.....mi.....- la pequeña de apenas unos 5 o 6 años casi no podia hablar paresia muy asustada  
  
- shh! tranquila princesa! - dijo sentandose en la orilla de la acera junto a la pequeña - haver! ¿qué te pudo pasar para que estes asi? y ¿tu mamá? ¿dónde esta? - dijo mirando a todos lados  
  
- esque... no la encuentro.... - dijo ahora llorando mas fuerte  
  
- tranquila! princesa! vámos! te prometo que buscaremos a tu mami ¿si? - dijo con una sonrisa levantandose y estendiendole la mano a la pequeña, la cual sonrio con debilidad y tomo la mano, la mujer le sonrio para darle mas confianza  
  
- bien! ¿donde dejaste de ver a tu mamá? - dijo tratando de buscar algun inicio para la busqueda de la madre de la pequeña  
  
- en el parque! - dijo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
- bien! irémos al parque! - dijo sonriendo, la mujer tomo a la niña del brazo y cruzaron la calle; llegaron al parque y se dirijieron hasia los columpios  
  
- aqui fue donde me dejo! - dijo la pequeña mirando ansiosa a todos lados  
  
- bien! - sonrio la mujer - ¿como es tu mama? ¿como se llama? - dijo mirando a la niña con ternura  
  
- es buena, cariñosa, nunca me deja sola....- la pequeña comenso a llorar nuevamente, la mujer dio un largo suspiro y sonrio  
  
- mi vida! con esa informacion no puedo encontrar a tu mami! al menos dime como se llama! - dijo con mucha dulsura y pasiencia  
  
- se llama.....  
  
- luisa! mi amor! - dijo la voz de una mujer preocupada que al llegar tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la beso, era de piel trigueña, ojos verdes y pelo castaño, muy paresida a la niña solo que la pequeña era mas blanca, la mujer aparentaba de unos 28 años; miro a la mujer que momentos antes habia encontrado a la pequeña - disculpe! - dijo mirandola - ¿quien es usted?  
  
- oh! soy leily! mucho gusto! - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se haserco a la pequeña - vez? ya encontramos a tu mami! - le dijo con mucha ternura acarisiando la mejilla de la pequeña  
  
- srta! muchas gracias de verdad! - dijo la madre de la niña  
  
- no se preocupe! siempre es un placer ayudar a una niña tan linda como la suya! - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- gracias!! ah! pero que tonta! no me he presentado - dijo apenada - soy samantha! mi pequeña se llama lily! - dijo con una sonrisa samantha  
  
- mucho gusto! debo desirle que tiene una niña preciosa! - dijo con una sonrisa leily - pero disculpeme! tengo que irme! - dijo mirando su relog  
  
- gracias! si necesita algo! no dude en buscarme! - dijo dandole una pequeña tarjeta, leily la tomo y le dio una sonrisa asintiendo mientras emprendia nuevamente su camino, le gusto haver ayudado a la pequeña, sabia lo que era perder a una madre, pero ahora todo eso cambiaba para ella, la ilusion de tener un hermano, era lo que la habia llevado a inglaterra, habia vivido sus 23 años en U.S.A estudiando en una escuela especial llamada salem, no era muy conosida, claro contando que era de magos, pero nisiquiera en el mungo magico era muy conosida pero buena si que era, volvio a pensar en su hermano, no sabia que tenia uno, siempre penso que estaba sola, sin embargo un gran hombre que la habia ayudado mucho fué quien descubrio su horigen, albus dumblendore, tenia mucho que agradeserle sino huviera sido por él ella no sabia donde estaria en ese momento; siguio caminado hasta que pudo visualisar a una mujer exactamente como albus le habia descrito la persona que la buscaria, se haserco cautelosamente  
  
- buenas! disculpe! ¿usted es la sr Figg? - dijo hablandole a la mujer  
  
- si! - dijo con vivez - usted debe ser la srta Cruz no es sierto? - dijo arabella mirando a leily  
  
- si! me alegra haverla encontrado! por un momento pense que me habia perdido! - dijo con un lijero tono rosa en sus mejillas  
  
- no se preocupe! sera mejor que desaparescamos de la vista de los muggles para transportarnos! - dijo emprendiendo el camino  
  
- claro! - dijo mientras que en un paso de arabella leily tenia que dar tres, valla que caminaba rapido, se sorprendio; llegaron como a un pequeño bosque, leily odiaba los bosques le traian malos recuerdos de su infancia, sintieron como una sombra pasaba con rapidez apenas dejando un f u gaz aire para percatarse de esa presencia  
  
- diablos! - dijo arabella sacando su varita con rapidez y mirando a todos lados  
  
- ¿que fué eso? - dijo leily mirando a todos lados, en salem no acostumbraban a utilizar varita, sabia de la existencia de estas pero en salem hasian magia sin uso de las varitas  
  
- son mortif a g o s! - dijo arabella mientras caminaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento  
  
- pero.... ¿que hasen mortif a g o s por aqui? - dijo con verniosismo  
  
- no lo sé, pero nada bueno a de ser! ¿y tu varita? - dijo percatandose de que la chica no tenia varita  
  
- no tengo! - dijo nerviosa ante la mirada de arabella  
  
- ¿como?  
  
- esque..... en salem no acostumbramos a utilizarla! usamos magia antigua! sin uso de las varitas! - explico sonrojandose  
  
- esta bien! sera mejor que apuremos el paso! - dijo mientras caminaba mas rapido si eso era pocible, penso leily que ahora practicamente corria para mantener el paso de arabella  
  
- valla! valla! pero que tenemos aqui? - arabella se detuvo al escuchar una voz fria y penetrante  
  
- tu.... - dijo mientras un hombre aparesia, era rubio de piel palida y cabellos casi platinados como por los hombros,  
  
- ¿a quien esperabas? - dijo arquiando una eja  
  
- pense que era un persona! pero veo que solo es un animal! - dijo con rencor mirandolo - malfoy! - finalizo, lucius sonrio  
  
- conque esas tenemos he? - dijo con frialdad - me vas a disculpar pero no tengo ganas de pelear! asi que solo vete y deja a la chica! - dijo mirando a leily que trago fuerte  
  
-¿para que la quieres? - dijo desafiante arabella  
  
- son ordenes! del sr lord! y sabes pefectamente por que! - finalizo lucius, leily los miro asustada, que buscaba un mortif a g o de ella? no lo entendia  
  
- pero.... que.... es....que es lo que quiere? - pudo desir al fin, lucius la miro con detenimiento  
  
- eso lo haveriguaras cuando lo veas! - dijo con una sonrisa hironica  
  
- me da lastima que no lo valla a saber! porque no te la llevaras! - dijo arabella levantando su varita - expelliarmus! - grito mientras que un rayo golpeaba a malfoy asinedolo caer unos sentimetros suficiente para que las dos pudieran correr, lo malo esque leily nunca en su vida habia sido rapida no buena corriendo, arabella practicamente la jalaba por un brazo,  
  
- pero... que es lo que quiere ese mortif a g o? - pregunto una vez que se huvieron parado para tomar aire despues de correr varios minutos, se habian escondidos detras de unos arboles  
  
- no lo sé, pero puede ser venganza en contra de snape! - dijo arabella pensativa  
  
- pero ¿que tiene que ver severus con todo esto? - dijo confundida  
  
- mira! no soy la mas indicada para desirtelo! si el deside desirtelo pues bien! pero yo no puedo hablar por el! - dijo - ahora sera mejor que nos vallamos! antes de que.....  
  
- Zoscius Zomus - grito malfoy mientras que un zombi aparesia casi destartelado, arabella lo miro con asco mientras levantaba su varita  
  
- petrificus totalus - dijo señalando al zombi - necesitas algo mejor para acabar conmigo - le dijo con desafio  
  
- solo tomaba tiempo - dijo con frialdad - crusio! - grito dando de lleno a arabella, esta cayo al suelo gimiendo de dolor al sentir como si miles de agujas perforanran cada parte de su cuerpo, leily la miro aterrada, sin saber que haser, levanto sus manos hasta su pecho uniendolas en forma de oracion e inclinando lijeramente la cabeza susurro unas palabras, malfoy miro confundido, sintio como miles de bichos se pegaban a el toda clase estos, malfoy hasia un intento fallido por desaserse de estos, leily aprovecho el hechizo de ilusion que acaba de haser para bajarse hasta arabella  
  
- vamos! tenemos que salir de aqui! - dijo parandola, se le hasia muy dificil ya que arabella aun tenia el hechizo crusio - vamos!! - dijo ayudandola a pararse  
  
- anda! vete! hay una cañaba serca de aqui! hay un traslador! que te llevara a hogwarts! hay esta severus! - dijo arabella con dificultad  
  
- no pienso dejarte aqui! - dijo rontundamente intentando pararla  
  
- no seas! terca mujer! has lo que te digo! - dijo arabella ya parada pero con ayuda de leily  
  
- basta! tu vienes conmigo y punto! - dijo mientras caminaba lo mas rapido que podia ayudando a arabella  
  
- expelliarmus! - grito malfoy dandole a las dos por la espalda, las cuales cayeron al suelo por el impacto - crees que con un simple hechizo basico de ilusion me podias detener? jajajajaja - malfoy rio con malisia - soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que crees! - dijo hasercandose, leily volvio a haser lo mismo de antes con sus manos mientras que un fuerte viento hasia que malfoy retrosediera varios sentimetros, este ya enojado levanto su varita señalandola  
  
- Desmaius! - grito, leily sintio como una luz la envolvio y todo se tornaba oscuro...._


End file.
